


Sugar, baby

by MsPsychoFairy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OnlyFans, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rebirth, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Sugar baby Loki, Teen Loki, caring Tony, fake identity, mostly Tonys POV, reborn loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPsychoFairy/pseuds/MsPsychoFairy
Summary: Tony discoveres onlyfans and is surprised at what or rather who he finds: a sexy, black-haired, green-eyed teen who kinda looks suspiciously like a mad, alien god.... so Tony get's the most stupid idea he could come up with. Get himself a sugar baby. Cause it's only a human looking similar to the god... right?This fic is basically one big excuse for me to write frost/iron porn BUT there is a plot I promise. Warnings at the beginning of every chapter.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Sugar, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say I have no idea how OF really works but this is how it does in my head. 
> 
> Warnings: mention of death, big age difference between characters (if you find TW missing, please let me know)
> 
> Jucy-Stuff: dirty talk, blowjob, sex toy, anal fingering, anal sex with a dildo, masturbating

"Is that all?" Tony asked, glancing down at a single, black suitcase over the rim of his orange toned glasses. When he didn't get an answer he looked back up. 

The kid was about Tony's own height, it seemed. He was wrapped up in a thick, green scarf and a black wool hat, his hands stuffed into the pockets of a black, ripped skinny jeans. Tony could make out that he was slightly shivering, which to be honest didn't come as a big surprise. His thin jacket and sneakers did not nearly look warm enough for the current temperatures. 

The light of the streetlamp was casting deep shadows on his face, causing his cheekbones to look even sharper and Tony could barely make out the green eyes looking at him with almost shocked surprise. Like a deer caught in headlights. But quickly the teen composed himself again, an annoyed scowl creeping back onto his features. 

"So what if it is? Is that a problem?"

Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise at the defensive tone. Oh, of course he was kind of a brat.  _ That would be fun _ , Tony thought while glancing up and down the slim body once more. Probably a pain in the ass, but Tony's cock in the teen's mouth would get him to shut up in the end. 

No! This was not was this was about... well, yeah it was, who was Tony trying to fool. But there was a more important reason for all this. 

"Nope" Tony smirked before leaning forward to open the door of the car, indicating the other one to get in. For a few seconds the teen didn't move, his warm breath causing little clouds of fog to dance in front of his face. Then slender fingers picked up the small suitcase and got into the car. 

The door closed automatically and with a light tap on the glas behind Tony the car started and drove off. Not that there was a driver but Jarvis knew what to do. 

"Surprised?" Tony asked after a few minutes of silence, the monotone buzzing of the car’s engine the only sound. Silence was not Tony's thing and he was starting to feel a bit queasy under the piercing gaze of the other’s eyes that were looking at him from the opposite row of seats. 

"A bit," the smooth voice then answered quietly and with a shrug, "I was expecting something more like an old, ugly, rich guy. Not... Tony Stark." 

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tony answered with another smirk. 40 wasn't old and he knew he was good looking. Only rich, _that_ he definitely was. 

He didn't get another response and again there was silence for a few moments.  _ Damn it Tony, get a grip _ . Normally he could talk for hours and easily carry a conversation on his own but this situation was strange even for him, he had to admit. He fantasized about it, sure. But it actually happening was a different deal. 

"I don't quite get why though," the teen spoke up again and raised one inquisiting eyebrow, "Mustn't the infamous Iron Man have tons of people waiting in line to suck his dick... for free?"

"Mhm, he does," Tony hummed and nodded in response, "But most of them are just..." he trailed off, letting his eyes roam over the lean body sitting in front of him without subtlety. Over pitch black hair, green eyes, sharp features and cold-flushed cheeks. Tony couldn't see much of the smooth, ivory skin but knowing it was there, hidden underneath tight but way to thin clothes was enough for now. _ ...not like you _ , he mentaly finished his sentence before continuing out loud, "boring." 

"Mh," the teen hummed knowingly, the corners of his mouth stretching into a cocky grin. 

* * *

It started about a month ago. 

Tony chugged down his third glass of Whiskey. This was bullshit. When would the government finally get that he wouldn't give them Iron Man suits to put random soldiers in. It was too dangerous. And stupid. And on top of them harassing him for days again, now his latest project had just decided to blow up into his face while he had been making adjustments.  _ Fuck it all.  _

He was tired and annoyed and if he would be honest to himself he would admit that Pepper leaving him a few weeks ago was still sitting with him. But since he wasn't he wouldn't admit it. He was fine on his own. She had been right. This lifestyle is dangerous, too dangerous for someone like her and again if he would be honest with himself he would admit that their relationship had been going downhill for quite a while now. They just hadn't had the same life goals from the very start… Or the same goals in the bedroom, which also had been a big discussion point more than once. But again he was not the best in being honest to himself so he decided it was best to ignore all of that and just be pissed at the world for now... He needed a shower.

While letting the hot water wash away sweat and grim thoughts Tony thought that he most likely needed sex or any other release of tention. Maybe he should throw a party or get himself a couple of hookers, just to work off some stress. He hadn't had sex in a long while… Or maybe he should suit up and just shoot some things... 

No. He was too tired for all of this. He hadn't slept for two days but still he was restless somehow. So good old porn would have to do today. But laying in bed, dressed in only boxer shorts and scrolling through his favourites on the holoscreen in front of him nothing really sounded interesting tonight. Maybe he should look for some new porn, something with.... he didn't know. He knew he needed  _ something  _ but couldn't make up his mind what it was. 

Just when Tony decided to just let it be for now and go to sleep an ad in the bottom corner of the website caught his eye. Onlyfans.  _ What the hell is that? _ He had no idea. But somehow it sounded interesting so Tony clicked on it. At least he didn't need to worry about a virus or someone wanting to steal his data. He had the best firewall in the world anyways. Jarvis. 

The ad opened a new tab with a side telling him to create an account. _What?_ Opening a third tab Tony looked up what this side was about.... _Videos and photos... mostly sexual... pay per view..._ Mhh, that could be interesting. At least it wouldn't be produced for thousands of people to mindlessly fab to, but for a smaller audience of exclusive followers... 

Yeah, ok, it probably wouldn't be much different but it was worth a try and he had nothing to lose. So Tony created an account. He wasn't expecting much but even if he had, nothing could have prepared him for the first profile-picture that greeted him on the start page under the section  _ discover _ . 

Tony's eyes instantly widened and he held his breath for a second, his heart rate picking up. He wasn't quite sure why but it most likely was fear.  _ What the-? _ He knew that face. It haunted him in his dreams sometimes. Because it had scowled at him very angrily before throwing him out of his window, out the 86 floor. To be fair, it had looked older then and the piercing green eyes had been icy blue instead, but still. This couldn't be... could it? 

Thor had told them that Loki had died. Died with honor while protecting Thor and Jane, fighting dark elves who wanted to get their hands on the Aether. Thor had said they even found his body later, took him to Asgard and sent his soul off to Valhallah, whatever the hell that meant. Tony hadn't asked. There was no way for Loki to cheat his way out of this. Thor had promised their best mages had made sure and promised that he couldn't have fooled them. He was dead. So how? How was it possible that he was looking at Tony from a profile picture on a porn website... looking a lot younger than Tony remembered or than would be possible with even the best surgeons or botox.  _ Magic? _

Yeah, now that he thought about it, it sounded ridiculous even to his own ears. This had to be a coincidence. There just was no way... was there? 

"Jarvis. I need a Name and an ID to go with that profile. And background info. Everything you can find." 

He needed to know. If this was some kind of scheme or way to trick them or even just to hide on earth, Tony needed to know... But why the hell would Loki create such an account if he wanted to hide... Well he probably wasn't expecting any of the Avengers to be on this website. And if so it was a good alibi, right? Still ridiculous though. If you wanted to hide and could change your appearance to anyone or anything with magic, why choose to look like yourself in younger? 

Not a minute later a second holoscreen popped open to Tony's left and he looked at it, quickly soaking up the information. Elliot Knox, 18, born 2nd April 1992, Lillestrøm, Norway. Came to the US when he was two because his father was transferred here because of his work. His mother had been a stay-at-home mum. They both died during a robbery in 1998, clean shots through the head. The murderer was never arrested. The boy only survived because he had been asleep and the robber didn't notice him. He had found his dead parents a few hours later. 

After that he had been to six different children's homes. He had been a trouble-child, two families actually brought him back to the children's home because they couldn't handle him. About a year ago he vanished from the last home. He's been invisible since then, probably living on the streets for a while. A few months ago this account was created, the IP address leading to a small flat in West New York, New Jersey.  _ Not even far from here, _ Tony thought. 

"J, are there any flaws in that story? Anything that doesn't quite add up to you? Even if it's the tiniest thing, tell me." 

Tony needed to know, to make sure, that this really was just some kid who lost his parents and not a norse god in disguise, plotting his next scheme. 

"No, Sir. Everything seems to be in order. Do you want to look at the more detailed information? Reports, photos...? " 

"Mhh..." Tony had to mull this over in his head for a second. He knew Jarvis was good, not flawless, but this was an easy enough task. So it had to be true. _ Just some kid _ , Tony. "No, I'm good." 

Staring at the profile-picture Tony couldn't stop his mind from wandering. He couldn't deny, even though he would if somebody would ask him about it, that Loki, as scary as he had been, had also pushed at least some of Tony's buttons. Lookwise at least. The long, slender legs and sharp cheekbones, paired with silky, raven hair and green eyes. Nobody could deny that the guy had been sexy, in his own way. Shitty attitude or not. And even that had fallen away at least a little bit in the end... after the Hulk had beaten the control of the scepter out of the god. After that he had just been sassy... just like Tony normally liked them.  _ Well, fuck.. _ . 

So what if he had caught a tini, tiny obsession on a mad god of mischief and was now thinking about watching porn or something with a guy in it that looked a fucking lot like him in younger? Well, a lot younger. The ID said 18 but if Tony had to guess he had said he couldn't be older than 16, maybe 17.... but he wasn't, he was 18, so no worries there. And the kid definitely pushed Tony's buttons. 

Hovering his finger over the profile-picture for a second, Tony hesitated. Was that really a good idea? Probably not. Was Tony known to have bad ideas that in the end turned out to not be as bad as one could have thought. Mostly, yes. So what? He clicked on the profile. He was just... gathering information, yes. He was still a bit suspicious.

'Elliot, 18, queer slut, open for anything, especially your cock 😜💕'

Under the description was a video, the preview picture hidden. The titel read: "You had a hard day and need some relief? Relax and let me take care of you." 

Well, fuck, Tony thought, staring at the titel. His eyes flickered back and forth between it and the profile-picture, the sexy teen suggestively smirking into the camera....

This was a bad idea.  _ Bad, bad, bad idea, Tony. _ But what could go wrong? This was nothing illegal and it was just some teen, no norse god of trickery... Tony really tried hard to believe that, to tell himself that it wasn't possible. But there still was at least a little bit of doubt lingering at the back of his head. He should make sure. Check for more clues... Yes, that was the only reason for his next words. And only that. 

"Fuck it," he mummbled, "Jarvis, buy the video. But store it on a secure server. Maximum security. I don't want ANYBODY knowing of this, understood?" 

"Of course, Sir." 

Fuck, this was a bad idea, wasn't it? _ No, this is not Loki. Just some teen that looked a bit like him. _ And that just so happened to be extremely hot in Tony's book. So why not have a little fun and at least see what this video was about. The title was fitting at least. He did have a hard day and could use some relaxation. To hell with it.

When the video opened Tony decided to pull it up into a bigger frame with a gesture of his hands. Now it almost looked as if whatever would happen now was happening right before him in the room. This was just to get a closer look at anything suspicious, of course. 

The view of the camera was from the headboard of a bed, just Tony's position right now. He still was a bit unsure if he should really watch this. On the photo the kid looked damn young even if his ID said that he's 18. But no, Jarvis had checked and verified that and the curiosity finally got the better of Tony. So he watched on. 

The teen came into view on the edge of the bed, stalking through the room like a cat. Silent and smooth movements, swaying his hips slowly from side to side. He was clad in a short, almost too short, black, satin bathrobe and Tony was sure that he would be able see some of his ass if he turned around. There was even light music playing quietly in the background. 

"There you are. Finally. I've been already waiting for you," the smooth, dark voice of the teen spoke to the camera, to Tony... or, well, to whoever would watch this. 

Slender fingers with black painted nails, as Tony noticed, ran through the raven black, barely reaching down to his cheekbones, combing it somewhat back as he spoke again. "Oh, you had a hard, rough day, hadn't you?" 

Tony involuntarily nodded slightly. 

"People annoyed you, things didn't go as planned? Don't worry. The day's over now and it's just the two of us. So relax and let me take care of you." 

Tony licked his lips and had to swallow as he watched the pale, slender fingers starting to slowly undo the bathrobe while he placed one knee after the other on the edge of the bed, kneeling there. 

"You know, I've been thinking of you for quite some time already. So not only has your day been hard... but also me," the black-haired teen rasped and finally opened the robe he was wearing before shrugging it off. 

Tony too had already, involuntarily, been slowly getting hard in his boxer shorts but as soon as the black fabric fell away, revealing a long, slender and stiff cock, slightly visible under black, laced panties his own dick gave a violent twitch. Tony was rock hard in an instance. This was fucking hot and he couldn't deny it. 

Palming himself Tony watched as one of the teen's hands trailed over his smooth, hairless chest, over pink nipples and down to cup his erect dick. His green eyes got hooded and lusty then, pink lips slightly falling open for a quiet moan. Then he bit his bottom lip. 

"I can't wait for you to touch me. To fuck me. But I'd like to taste you first. I want your hot dick in my mouth until I'm choking on it. Can I, please?" 

_ Fuck, yes _ , Tony thought and without hesitation got rid of his boxershorts, all doubt about this blown away for now. Quickly he scrambled to get some lube and squeezed some on his hand before laying back down. Meanwhile the black-haired was crawling forward on the bed, getting closer to the camera and reached forward. 

"Oh god, you're already so hard for me," he slowly said and the way he spoke just did something to Tony. But he didn't touch himself yet. He wanted it to be as realistic as possible. 

Then the slender hand reached further forward and off camera. When it came back into view there was a dick at the front of the picture, a dildo. But it was looking realistic enough to give Tony an idea. It looked smaller than his own but anyway. He pulled the holoscreen down somewhat, so that the dildo in the video was positioned exactly in front of his own dick. It truly looked as if they were in the same room now. 

The teen's fingers then slowly started to stroke the dick and Tony tried to mimic the motions as best as possible. 

"Just relax now." 

_ Everything you say, hot-shot.  _

Then the teen leaned forward, his elbows holding him up while his hips and ass were sticking up behind him. Green eyes closed for a second while he opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out and flattening it on the base of the cock. Then he slowly licked upwards with a moan, along the shaft and all the way up to the tip. The boy was still holding the cock with one hand and his face was relaxed, almost sinnfully enjoying himself. As if he was tasting heaven right now. 

"You taste so good," he rasped with a hooded glance at the camera. "I need more." 

The green eyes closed again and with another moan his mouth closed around the cock for good, slowly pushing it further and further down his throat. He must not have any gag reflex whatsoever, Tony thought and bit back a groan himself. Just thinking about how that warm, wet and sexy mouth must feel on and around him was almost making him come. But he wanted to enjoy this a bit more first. 

Tony knew he would go to hell for this. Even if that kid, Elliot, was not Loki in disguise, he looked like him a fucking lot anyway. And watching this, knowing that this just as well could be his enemy, an alien god who had attacked earth, was what was making this so much worse. But fuck it. It was worth it. It was a sight to behold, Loki or not. No, especially imagining that it was Loki, a god, sucking Tony's cock so willingly and submissive was what was driving Tony crazy, he had to admit to himself.

Slowly the teen started moving his head up and down the length with wet slurps, sucking and swirling his tongue as if his life depended on it. And the noises he was making.  _ Fuck _ . In the background his ass was still sticking up high, in perfect view and after a few minutes Tony could make out Elliot's free hand sliding back. It was a shame there was no camera view from behind him too but Tony could imagine it well enough. 

The slender fingers slowly slipped off the black lace, revealing round, smooth, ivory cheeks and they way his moans got a bit louder the next moment Tony knew he started fingering himself. He hadn't noticed the teen getting any lube but Tony wasn't really caring about it right now. It seemed he had or else his fingers wouldn't be slipping in and out this easily. 

With a wet plop the cock slipped free from the pink mouth and the green-eyed almost gasped for air. Stil holding and slightly stroking it he sat up a bit straighter so Tony could see the teens own cock, peeking out from the half pulled down fabric. 

"Haaaah," the teen moaned, "this is so good. You see, I'm already leaking for you. Just from tasting your dick." 

It was true, Tony noticed. There was pre come drizzling down over the pink flushed tip of his cock and the black lace underneath it. 

"I want you to come in my mouth. I want to feel your hot spurts of come at the back of my throat and I want to swallow every last drop of it. Please, come for me," he almost pleaded and leaned forward again, pink lips wrapping back around the dick. 

Tony was panting and groaning along with the teen now. He wouldn't last long anymore and he wanted to fulfill the boy's pleas. Along with the bobbing of the teen’s head he sped up his hand, watching closely how the other was still fingering himself with three of his digits now, slowly pushing and pulling them in and out of his wet hole. Sometimes he stopped when they were out, probably circling his rim before pushing them back inside with muffled screams of pleasure. 

Fuck, this was too much. Too damn hot and Tony wished he really could fuck that sinnfull mouth right now. Instead he pumped his cock harder and faster. A high pitched squeal, that sounded like another plea, left the teens throat and Tony couldn't take it anymore. 

His orgasm crashed over him with a violent shiver running through his muscles and as he came he imagined his come spurting down the teen's throat. Just like he had wished, painting him from the inside with his seed. 

Elliot gave another moan, a satisfied one and it looked as if he was really swallowing around the dick in his mouth a few times. Then he came up again, the dildo plopping out of his open mouth, wet with saliva and... Tony was sure it was a dildo but it seemed to be a special one. There really was a spurt of... something coming out of it, hitting the tongue inside the still open and waiting mouth of the green-eyed. Some of it landed on Elliot's lips and he quickly licked it up, not wasting one drop. There were no more spurts coming but some of the fake come still drizzled out from the tip and the teen leaned forward once more to lick it clean. 

Tony had never seen anything hotter than this in his life and he was mesmerized by it. 

His brain quietly told him that he should probably get some tissues and clean himself up as he was still holding his own dick, covered in come and going limp again. Sadly no one would come and lick it up for him. But then he noticed that the video was still ongoing. The timer told him there were still a good 20 Minutes of footage. So he continued watching, unable to move. 

The teen's mouth let off of the dick for good now and with both hands on the sheets he pushed himself into a sitting position, his thighs spread and the panties still pushed down a little. He was still hard. 

"Thank you," he rasped, wet, pink, swollen lips hanging slightly open in exhaustion and his eyes hooded, still in lust. There were unshed tears in them, Tony noticed. So there still was some of his gag reflex left. He had probably almost choked a few times, causing his eyes to tear up. It looked fantastic. Everything about that boy looked amazing. 

From his smooth, almost hairless skin, to his pink, puckered nipples. The slender neck, swollen lips, sharp cheekbones and not to mention the cock and sinnfully long looking legs. But these eyes were what really made him look like a god and for a second Tony doubted Jarvis background check of him again. No human could have such forest green eyes, his gaze feeling as if he was staring into Tony's soul right now. 

No, it couldn't be. Elliot was just a damn fine looking human and Tony would enjoy this for now. Had enjoyed it already. But he was still holding his cock, waiting for what would happen next. 

"You did really good. Your come tastes amazing. I wish I could feed only on your dick for the rest of my life, milk you dry with my mouth every night and every morning," the teen continued in a low voice while stroking and gripping his own thighs. Then a dark grin appeared on his lips. "You would like that, wouldn't you? For me to suck your cock every day and only yours. And everytime I would greedily swallow every drop you'll give me and still beg you for more after." 

Tony again nodded, still mesmerized, even if he logically knew that the other couldn't see him, nor that this video was exclusively for Tony. But still. At the moment he liked to imagine that it was. No one had ever talked to him like that, this dirty. But he loved it, every second of it and every word coming out of that mouth. 

"That's right. You didn't think we were done yet, did you?" Elliot chuckled. "Oh, no. No, I still need more of you. More of your cock." 

Quickly but with graceful movements the black-haired climbed off of the bed and got rid of the bit of fabric he still had been wearing. He had been sexy with the laced panties, Tony had to admit but seeing him naked and in his full glory was on an entire new level of sinnfully hot. His stiff, slender cock and perfectly round balls were neatly shaven and flushed painfully pink. Glistening with pre come they were begging to be touched already. But not yet it seemed. 

Elliot slowly climbed back onto the bed, licking his lips as his gaze flickered back onto the dildo and thus onto Tony's dick. To his surprise it gave a twitch, slowly coming back to life and hardening again already. Well, it wasn't  _ that  _ surprising, with a sight like that. 

When he was close enough Elliot gave the dick a few slow strokes before letting go of it again. Then he turned around, his back to the camera, and spread his legs apart. It looked as if he was straddling Tony's legs.  _ Oh shit, _ his ass looked amazing as well. Arching his back, the boy turned a bit to glance back at the camera. 

"I have already started preparing myself for you. But I think I'll need some more before I can take your thick cock." 

Tony had to swallow again, his mouth feeling too dry when Elliot slowly leaned forward and onto a pillow he had pushed under his chest, lifting his ass higher and into perfect view. Then both his hands reached back and he pulled his cheeks apart to give Tony a better look at the red, flushed, puckered hole. 

He was right, it was already open quite a bit, fluttering every now and then with the need to be stuffed full of cock and glistering with lube. Tony couldn't keep from lazily stroking himself, his own dick hard again and ready for more. 

"You see, I'm almost ready for you. Just a bit more," the teen moaned. Without effort he slowly pushed two of his fingers in, scissoring them before a third followed shortly after. Tony wished and imagined it were his fingers. He would open that tight hole good before fucking him sensless. He wouldn't be able to walk on those pretty legs tomorrow. 

"Aaah... oh yes," Elliot moaned while pushing his fingers in and out of himself in a steady rhythm, scissoring them every few thrusts. Then he stilled for a moment, his digits buried deep inside himself and slowly began pushing in a fourth one, his other hand still slightly pulling his cheeks apart. When the fourth was inside he carefully began moving them again and let out a low moan. 

"Yes... Ahhh... almost..." 

From this position Tony could see his balls and the tip of his cock, stiff between his legs and when a drop of pre come dripped down from it he wasn't sure if Elliot was still talking about the preparation or him almost coming... That would be glorious and Tony wanted nothing more than to do that to him. Make the boy fuck himself on Tony's fingers until he came untouched. 

A few minutes later Elliot pulled his fingers back out of his fluttering hole and brought his arms back to the front. He stilled for a second, breathing hard. It seemed he needed a second to compose himself before he pushed back up into a half sitting position and scooted back a few centimeters, closer to the dildo, it's position in the video still perfectly aligned with Tony's dick. 

Hooded green eyes glanced back over his shoulder, at the camera and down at the dick before moaning, "Please, fuck me now. I need your cock inside me and pound me good." 

With one hand Elliot was supporting himself in front of him while the other slightly spread his cheeks again. Then he pushed his hips back and down, the tip of the cock brushing against his open hole. With a swirling motion of Elliot's hips the tip slightly brushed along his rim before he pushed back more. Slow but steady the cockhead pushed past the rim and inside of him, stretching it. But he kept going, letting out a long, satisfied moan until the dick was fully buried inside of his ass and he stilled for a second. It stretched him good, despite the preparation and Tony couldn't keep from imagining what his own, even thicker cock would do to that tight hole. He squeezed his hand on his own dick a bit tighter. He would burst right now if he hadn't come once already. 

With shivering knees and a moan the teen lifted himself off of the dick again and with a wet sound it slipped out of him, leaving his hole open and inviting. It was a filthy sight but Tony loved it and just as he was internally begging the boy to push back again, the other followed Tony's wish without hesitation. This time the dildo slipped inside with a bit more ease but it was still stretching him good, causing the teen to let out a higher pitched squeal of satisfaction. The next time he pushed himself up, Elliot didn't let the cock slip out of himself completely. The tip remained stuffed inside his tight rim and he instantly pushed back down, faster than before. It seemed to become easier with every push and pull and steadily the teen picked up his pace. 

"Oh fuck... yes... that's it," Elliot moaned while speeding up and Tony followed, pumping his own hard member with a tight fist, imaginening it was the teens ass, milking him dry. And it would. Tony closely watched the teen's rim, clenching down on the cock everytime he pushed back, only loosening up again when the cock was fully stuffed into his ass. 

"You're stretching me  _ so _ good. Your thick cock in my ass...ahhh." 

After a few backward thrusts of the slender hips Elliot's hand let go of his ass cheek, leaving a red handprint from gripping it hard. While still bouncing his ass on the dildo he brought his hand forward and from his movements Tony guessed that he finally started stroking himself. With a smooth roll of his hips he pushed back onto the cock and then thrusted forward into his own hand, over and over again, faster by the minute, milking himself and Tony. Again Tony regretted the absence of a second camera on the other side of the room. 

The teen's moans soon developed into full screams of pleasure, loud and indignant. Tony wished he would scream his name. 

"Yes! Ahhh... oh yes, yes, please... more..." 

The way Elliot continued to scream and moan out unintelligible words Tony knew he was fucking himself sensless on the dildo right now. The sliding of the lube-slicked ass was creating a filthy noise to go with the sounds the teen was making. Tony wouldn't last long anymore like this, despite coming once earlier. And it seemed the black-haired was on his edge too, pumping his fist faster and faster. 

"More! More! Please. I'm so close.... Please come inside me. Aaahh, yes. Fill me with your hot seed. Pleeeeease, yes! I need it. So close..." 

"Oh, you're gonna get it, you little slut," Tony mumbled, knowing full well that the boy couldn't hear him. He liked to imagine it anyway. Elliot’s moves were getting a bit uncoordinated now that he was just on the edge of his orgasm and just as he slammed down on the stiff cock with a final thrust Tony came with a low groan. The teen simultaneously let out a final, loud, high pitched scream and stroked himself through his orgasm. Tony did so as well, matching the rhythm in which Elliot slowly rocked his hips on the dildo and from the way he spasmed every now and then, shivers running through his body, Tony guessed that the special dildo was really pumping him full of fake cum right now. Just the thought of that being Tony's... 

After a few moments of catching his breath and coming down from his orgasm Elliot lifted himself up one last time and the dick slipped out of ass. And just as Tony had guessed there was fluid leaking out of the hole before drizzling down ivory thighs and smooth balls. Fuck, if Tony’s body would be able to come for a third time he would. He would definitely watch that video again sometime. 

While reaching for some tissues and cleaning himself off he watched the teen lay down in exhaustion and turn around on his back, his upper body slightly propped up on the pillow, his legs spread apart. 

"Thank you. For filling me up so good," he said quietly, his breathing still not back to normal. With one hand he lazily reached between his legs. "It's so much. It's even leaking out of me, you see," the teen continued and slipped his fingers between his cheeks, picking up some of the liquid before putting his wet fingers to his mouth, licking them clean with a teasing grin. 

"Sleep now. You had a rough day. You can fuck me again in the morning. Good night." 

_ Good night. _

* * *

"I need a drink when we arrive. This is crazy. I still can't believe I'm doing this," Elliot mumbled more to himself than Tony while looking out the car window. There wasn't much to see other than pretty lights and a few people on the streets since it was the middle of the night. But they would arrive at the Tower soon anyway. 

Tony's eyes shot up to the other's face, heart involuntarily speeding up a bit. The memory of a beat up Loki, looking at him from the floor of his penthouse, giving a crooked and exhausted grin, instantly played in Tony's mind. 

_ If it's all the same to you... I'll have that drink now.  _

They never got to that part, Thor angrily pulling Loki up from the floor and putting him in magical handcuffs. Shame really. But Loki had deserved it.... hadn't he? They only later, after rewatching the security footage of the Stark Tower, realized that Loki probably had been under the influence of the scepter too, just like Barton. But Thor wouldn't hear it. _ Ignorant fool _ . And who were they to argue with a god? Gods even, when you thought about that Odin didn't care for that either. 

So was this a... hint? No. Why would he hint at that? Why would Loki get into a car with his enemy in the first place? He wasn't stupid. Tony was just imagining things that weren't true. 

"You're not old enough to drink," he answered instead. 

"Yes, I am!," the teen shot back. 

"No you're not. And even if you were, it's unhealthy. Trust me, I know. So you won't get any." 

The teen frowned at Tony and opened his mouth to speak, getting ready to argue, it seemed. Then he decided against it, huffed at Tony in an annoyed matter and turned to glare out the window. 

The rest of the car ride went about in silence and when they arrived the car drove down into the garage, letting them out directly in front of Tony's private elevator. He wanted nobody to see them.

* * *

E: You really want to chat with me don't you? You know you could just buy a custom video, with all the naughty things you want to see in it? 😜🍆🍑💕 

T:That's not the same. Because yes, I wanted to forward an idea, but it's not for a video or photo or anything like that. 

E: An idea? That you can't request as a custom video or photo? I have to admit that you've got me a little curious now. 🤔💕 

T: I was wondering if you would be interested in getting some kind of, lets say, benefactor? 

The chat said that Elliot was typing for a few seconds, then the notice disappeared but nothing happened... He didn't respond and Tony just stared at his last text. Did he blow it? Maybe he should have started differently. 

Then Elliot was typing again. 

E: You mean like a sugar daddy? 😏 

Tony didn't like the word and he could almost hear the teen chuckle. 

T: If you want to call it that.... You probably know by now that I'm not poor.

Tony still cursed himself for this stupid idea.  _ What the hell am I doing? _ In the last two weeks he had bought all of Elliot’s pictures and videos and had transferred him first one, then another two thousand dollar extra. He hadn't been sure why he did it the first time but he knew the second time was to get the teen's attention. 

Tony had looked at all the naughty pictures at least once a day since buying them and he had rewatched the first video a second time not two days later and a third time after a week. For some reason he didn't want to watch the other videos.... He knew that the kid was playing a role in some way or another and he didn't want to break that illusion in case the roles were different in the other videos. He didn't want that. He wanted the real thing. 

Tony had even dreamed about the teen a few times now. Of touching warm and soft skin, of his voice and of how his mouth and ass would feel around Tony's cock. It was nice watching and imaginening, of course. But Tony didn't like to share. Didn't like others touching or in this case watching his stuff. 

There also still was this tiny, little voice in his head, whispering  _ What if it's Loki? You need to keep an eye on that, too. You can't just let him strut around earth unattended. _ So he had come up with this... idea. It was silly when he thought about it rationally. But on the other hand his mind kept telling him  _ It’s a two for one deal. You'd get a sexy sugar baby and can keep an eye on him in case he turns out to be the crazy god of mischief after all _ . And it seemed there was no turning back now, anyway. 

E: Yes, I've noticed 🤑💚 Let's say, just hypothetically, I'd be interested in such an arrangement. What would I have to do for it and what exactly would I gain from it? I mean I'm already making good money on here. And I won't sleep with you! Just to make that clear beforehand. I'm not a whore. 

Tony had expected as much. It was a mild throuwback because no one had ever denied Tony Stark sex. But the teen didn't know that he was writing with Tony Stark yet. So maybe he'd change his mind someday. Or not. That was fine too. So now it was the moment of truth. What did he want except for sex? 

T: Well, first of all you would not upload, nor take at all, any more pictures or videos. No sex is fine, I can respect that but I want to see you live... no photos, no videos. I have a big house. You'll get a room all for yourself and will be provided with food, clothes, everything really. You name it, I buy it. And for that you stay here and look pretty every day... and maybe occasionally wrap your pretty lips around my cock. That's up to you of course. But some bigger investments may need some... persuasion sometimes. We can also arrange a daily wage if you want. 

Tony knew that this was no offer you got everyday. Not many people would just go and live with a total stranger to become his sugar baby and suck his cock from time to time. This was no decision you made everyday. Still he was a bit disappointed when, even after an hour of staring at the screen, there was no answer. But Tony told himself that he probably just needed a few hours to think. That was fine. Understandable really. 

His disappointment grew each day where there was no answer and after a week he slowly had begun giving up on the thought. Maybe he should just delete his account, before he would get more dumb ideas like this. He cursed himself for feeling so desperate. He was Anothy Edward fucking Stark. He was Iron Man, damn it. He could have anyone on this planet... 

After 10 days Jarvis spoke to him during a fight with some Doom-Bots. 

"Sir?"

"I'm a little busy right now J. What is it?"

"You got a reply from Mr. Knox." 

"What?" Tony yelled in surprise while hitting the last bot with a fatal repulsor blast, putting some more energy in it than necessary. Just to make sure. There obviously were more important things in need of his attention right now, "What does it say?" 

"Fine." 

Tony stilled. "What more? It doesn't just say fine, does it Jarvis?" 

"I'm afraid it does, Sir." 

With a frown Tony stepped out of the Iron Man suit and fished his StarkPhone from his pocket. It couldn't be that easy right? 

T: Fine? 

E: Yes, I'm in. I want 200 Dollars per day. For that I'll come live with you and look pretty. You can dress me up in whatever you want. But I still reserve the right to decline when it's too... freaky. You buy me what I want and I'll give you an exclusive and private show once a week. Like I said, there will be no sex and no kissing but I'm willing to 'persuay' you from time to time if I want something expensive. And I want a contract. I don't even know your name or where you live. So of course I will take precautions so that you won't kill me or anything. I have this app where I need to put in a code at least once a day or it will send the police directly to my position. And yes, MY position, not my phone. So don't try anything funny. 

_ Did he inject himself with a microchip or something? Not that Jarvis couldn't hack that but... not the point. It's probably a lie anyway. _

_ Fuck, he said yes. _ And 200 Dollars a day was nothing. Tony made more money in a minute. He involuntarily started to grin like a kid at christmas. 

T: Deal. I'm living in Manhattan. Send me your address and I'll pick you up on friday, 1 A.M. Pack whatever you need and want to bring. 

It was only Monday so the teen would have enough time to pack and mentaly prepare himself for this. Or back down... But on Thursday morning Elliot sent Tony his address. Not that Tony didn't know it already. It was only a 20 minute drive. They had been so close this whole time.... But he was no stalker or creep. He would not have just shown up there. 

Oh boy, he had to make preparations.

* * *

"This is your room," Tony said but stayed at the door, watching Elliot enter. Green eyes immediately roamed over the enterieur and started to inspect everything. But Tony couldn't make out what he thought about it yet. About the black painted, wooden walls, the king size bed, walk-in-wardrobe, private bathroom, the sitting area, bookshelves and the big window front with a view over New York. 

"You're only allowed on this and the lower floor and when I tell you to get into this room and stay there, you will. Until I say otherwise. You will not talk to anybody and especially not tell them about our... arrangement. You want anything just tell me or Jarvis and it will be ordered. If it's something questionable he will tell me about it, so don't get a wrong idea." 

"Define questionable," Elliot asked with one raised eyebrow, turning his head to look at Tony from where he was inspecting the books on the shelf at the moment. 

"You'll know when you get the idea, kid," Tony answered after thinking about it for a second. Elliot gave him a slightly confused nod but let go of the topic. Instead he turned to take the few steps onto the slightly raised part of the room and slowly stalk over to the bed, where a brand new StarkPhone and StarkPad lay on top of the dark gray bed sheets. 

"Am I allowed to go outside anytime? Didn't sound like it just now," the teen asked, picking up the phone with slender fingers, turning it in his hands to inspect it. 

"For what?"

Elliot raised his eyebrow again and glanced at Tony. "To... visit people? Do things?" he said in a matter of factly tone. 

Tony had to keep himself from frowning at that. He knew there were no records of any family other than Elliot's dead parents and he doubted the kid had many friends or they probably would have told him that all of THIS was a bad idea... Also Jarvis had hacked his phone. The teen was a pretty loner. 

"Only when I allow it and only under my conditions." 

"Mh, of course. Nobody should know about Tony Stark getting himself a boy toy," Elliot hummed. He could probably guess by now that the famous AI would watch his social media activities, be it on the StarkPhone or his privat one. "So I'm some kind of prisoner to you now?"

Elliot stopped in front of the low glass table that stood in the middle of the room and waited for an answer. Tony quickly strode over and dropped a stack of papers and a pen down on it with a loud thud. The contract. Like the teen had requested. The green eyes instantly dropped down and Tony smirked. 

"Oh, you're allowed to leave again. Permanently. Just under the condition that you still tell nobody of this. Or else I'll sue your ass into hell. And trust me I can, I have good lawyers. So you really shouldn't," Tony said. He knew he almost sounded threatening right now but he had to make sure. If Shield, or worse, the media knew about this, his image and thus Iron Man and Stark Industries would be ruined. He couldn't just get himself a boy toy or sugar baby or whatever one wanted to call it that looked this young AND like the alien god who had attacked earth. Even though he wasn't. Neither of these things. But Tony knew that it would matter little to a desperate reporter. 

"You even get 70.000 dollar as compensation if you decide to quit this," Tony continued, recoiling the threatening tone a bit. 

Elliot chuckled while flipping through the pages of the contract. "70.000? You might not know this Stark, being born disgustingly rich and all, but that's quite some money for a mere mortal as me. Why shouldn't I just take it and leave?" 

It was a good question. It also told Tony that the teen wasn't reading one word of the contract he was holding. "Well, first of all, you'll only get it after one month of staying and second I know you like expensive things. Or else you wouldn't have started an onlyfans account. So maybe you should stay and see what else I have to offer." 

"Got to pay my bills somehow," Elliot said in a defensive tone, slightly glaring at Tony. "I'm not making as much money as you'd think with it. I, er, guess I look too young. People don't seem to like that. At least less than you'd expect..." he trailed off. 

Tony only gave him a nod and involuntary his eyes wandered over the lean body and long limbs of the teen, stopping at his handsome face just as a suggestive grin started to form on Elliots lips. The green eyes formed to inquisiting slits before Elliot cast his eyes down and signed the contract. There was no way he had read it. 

"You seem to like it though," he almost whispered in a teasingly suggestiv voice, glancing up again. 

Suddenly Tony's mouth felt too dry, the realization that this was really happening and that the teen really had just signed the contract, hitting him. He was really here, already teasing and starting to flirt with Tony. It wasn't a photo or video and it would only take two steps for him to finally touch the soft skin. To feel the other, to smell him and-  _ No, Tony, get a grip. _ He couldn't just get hard and demand a blowjob in the first few minutes of Elliot even being here. He had only signed seconds ago, damn it.  _ Don't be a creep. You're not that desperate!  _

He needed to get away, pronto, or Tony couldn't guarantee for anything. 

"Breakfast ist from 6 to 9, dinners at 7, Jarvis will give you a tour later. Any question, just ask him. Good night," Tony rambled and quickly turned to leave, ignoring the grin on Elliot's face. He knew exactly what his body language was doing to Tony. 

Damn, that kid would be the death of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing any kind of smut and I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think and if you want more.
> 
> I'm open for suggestions and wishes what I should work into the story 💕
> 
> Since I know myself and my bad record of not finishing storys I just want to say I have already written out a few later chapters and have fully planned the basic plot through. I'm fully intending on finishing this but I can't promise anything. Because life sometimes is crazy. But there will be more smut!


End file.
